Various aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to player tracking services, player rating services, and flat rate table game play services implemented in table game environments.
In general, casino operators have an interest in collecting the information relating to their patrons (e.g., players). Conventionally, such information may include player tracking data relating to individual player activities and/or other characteristics. As an incentive to get players to elect to have their game play activities tracked, casino operators typically offer players membership in player tracking programs which provide various rewards to the players.
Typically, player tracking programs provide rewards to players which are commensurate with each player's level of patronage (e.g., to the player's playing frequency and/or total amount of game plays at a given casino). Player tracking rewards may include free meals, free lodging and/or free entertainment. These rewards may help to sustain a game player's interest in additional game play during a visit to a gaming establishment and may entice a player to visit a gaming establishment to partake in various gaming activities.
In general, player tracking programs may be applied to any game of chance offered at a gaming establishment. In particular, player tracking programs are very popular with players of mechanical slot gaming machines and video slot gaming machines. In a gaming machine, a player tracking program is implemented using a player tracking unit installed in the gaming machine and in communication with a remote player tracking server.
There are numerous types of table games which may be played at live casino gaming tables. Examples of these table games include blackjack, poker, craps, roulette, baccarat, etc. Typically, in most table games, an active player of the table game is required to make a wager (e.g., via placement of cash or wagering tokens at specifically designated wagering regions of the gaming table) for each hand or round of play at the gaming table. If the outcome of the table game indicates that the player has lost, the player's wager is collected, and the player is then required to provide additional funds to continue participating in game play at the gaming table.